Zimfic at it's worst
by girl named elvis
Summary: This really is as bad as it gets. Cliche'd, crappy, it just doesn't get worse. This is a horrible attempt at writing a futurefic.
1. It's just crazy how we fucked up again

Years had passed. Eventually, he had to realize that they were not going to come. After all, he wasn't stupid. Much smarter than these humans he shared this planet, this place called Earth, with. Zim sighed. Back on Irk, he would be even more powerful than the Almighty Tallests. Standing at 5'10", he was no longer a puny little runt. Then again, he mused, they most likely wouldn't even recognize him. Earth's atmosphere had done funny things to the determined invader. His skin was no longer the pale green shade it had been when he had first arrived on the planet. After a time, it had browned to an olive tone, still tinged with green, but less garish than before. Much better at passing for a human now, Zim had the admiration of plenty humans, male and female alike. But that didn't matter to him. He was an Irken Invader, and not interested by human affairs. He was distant to everyone. A jarring bump drove him out of his musings, as he stumbled and fell to the floor.  
  
"Dammit... Zim, you'll pay for this." Narrowed eyes stared at Zim from under choppy violet bangs. "How fucking many times have you run into me this week? Four? It's only fucking MONDAY!" Fuming, Gaz collected her books and stalked off while Zim tried to think of an acceptable retort, and finding none, he resorted to fifth grade insults.  
  
"You have a pleasant day too, human stink-beast..." he muttered angrily under his breath as he picked himself off the ground. Just as he had changed, Gaz had too. Not much, by a long shot, but she had definitely changed. She'd ditched her dress in middle skool, varying with a black sweatshirt with purple sleeves and hood, and simple black jeans. Nothing about her hair or face had really changed, except for the black eye makeup that now accentuated her eyes. The most shocking change was the absence of her game slave. She no longer carried it everywhere with her, though it did show up every now and then. Even as Gaz slowly changed though, Dib stayed almost the exact same. His height may have been the only difference. At 5'10", he was the exact same height as Zim, neither of them liking it. The only other noticeable change was the eyebrow piercing he had picked up somewhere along the way. No one knew the story behind it, and no one bothered to ask. He still believed that Zim was an alien, but he had given up on convincing the rest of the skool. He was content with their small battles, but frustrated at his losses. To make matters worse, he was blindingly jealous of Zim, and how he had all the girls falling at his feet. Especially Tay... Oh that made Dib mad. So very, very mad. Tay had been Dib's secret crush since sixth grade. He was completely infatuated with her, but her affection was aimed at Zim.  
  
Naturally, Zim was oblivious to this. He just couldn't grasp the concept of love. It was simply too human for him, therefore, he avoided it at all costs. It just didn't make sense to him.  
  
He sighed again. After all, what difference did it make? He was Irken anyway, and even if he wanted to, he doubted that he even COULD love someone.  
  
'Besides,' he decided to himself, 'it's too much work to have emotions besides anger.' with that, he gave up on thinking and walked to class. 


	2. And yet it's not the first time, or the ...

The chalk screeched across the blackboard as the teacher drew a complicated diagram designed to explain the actions of General Washington in some great historical battle or other. Gaz sighed and rolled her eyes underneath her dark-shaded lids. History was so boring, especially with this new teacher. What was her name? Mrs. S-something? Who cared. She glanced over at Zim, at the desk on her right. His head was rolled back, and his eyes were closed. The snoring noises he made were a good indication that he was asleep. Under her breath, Gaz muttered an obscene comment about how clumsy he was. His head snapped up, and he angled towards her and glared. She gave him a sarcastic look and turned her attention to the teacher. She didn't even bother to wonder how he had heard her, as he had no ears. She'd given up on that long ago. It was pointless, and really, who cared anyway? Not much mattered to her, she was increasingly bitter, most of it directed at her brother. They had never had the best relationship, and back in middle skool, when she had skipped a grade, he'd been angry with her, for reasons she couldn't discern, jealousy being the most likely. Their relationship had never been the best, but it worsened with time, and was worse than ever.  
  
The bell rang signaling the end of class, and Gaz shot out before the teacher could give extra assignments. She made her way to her locker, and found the books she would need for her next class.  
  
"Halloo, Gaz the Gorgeous." Recognizing the drawling tone, Gaz rolled her eyes and turned to face the speaker.  
  
"Goodbye, Tom." Her patience level ran low with the moronic jock. He was convinced that he could get any girl he wanted, and as Gaz had proved a challenge, he'd been chasing her since eighth grade, two years ago. Moving to shut her locker, he blocked her with his hand.  
  
"Come on babe, you know you want me," His grin was the most obnoxious thing she'd ever seen.  
  
"I want my own BROTHER more than you, toad." she slammed her locker in his face, catching his shirtsleeve in it. "ooo, tough luck. Have fun getting out of that one, big boy." she snickered and walked off.  
  
Zim, seeing this exchange from across the hall, had to laugh. Politely tapping Tom on the shoulder, Zim hid a smile.  
  
"Excuse me Tom, but you're blocking my locker." it was true; Zim's locker was one to the left of Gaz's.  
  
"Hey fuck you, green boy!" he spit out. Zim laughed.  
  
"Hey now, play nice!" chuckling, Zim walked down the hall as curses filled the air behind him. 


	3. It makes sense in a crazy way

Sliding into his seat with only seconds to spare, Zim breathed a sigh of relief as he hung his bag on the back of the chair. Ironically, Gaz and Zim not only had all the same classes, they somehow had been seated together in all of them, also. Zim looked over at Gaz, watching her concentration on her unfinished homework.  
  
"What are you staring at?" She asked, without glancing up from her paper.  
  
"Who said I was staring at anything?" he shot back.  
  
"I did. Don't fucking look at me, Zim."  
  
"I was not staring!"  
  
"Are you going to argue now, too?" at this point, Gaz had looked up from her paper irritably.  
  
"No!"  
  
"You're arguing right now!"  
  
"What the hell is YOUR problem?"  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Fine!" Zim angrily slammed his binder onto the table. "Bitch…" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"I fucking heard that." Gaz looked up angrily.  
  
"Too fucking bad."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"No thanks!"  
  
"It wasn't an offer, you fucking freak of nature."  
  
"At least I HAVE an excuse for being ugly."  
  
"Fuck you." Giving him the finger, Gaz went back to her assignment, trying to ignore Zim. She really wondered what was wrong with him sometimes. He was perfectly nice most of the time, however weird, but sometimes… She wondered if maybe it was just her. She WAS a bitch to him, granted, but she treated him the same as everyone else. Maybe that's my problem… She mused. I'm just a god-awful bitch… Sighing, she got back to work.  
  
Their teacher cleared his throat. "All right class, today we are starting a new project!" Collective groans could be heard throughout the room. "People, people, this is going to be FUN!" to Mr. Don, everything was 'going to be fun'. Somehow though, it never was. "Okay, so what we're going to do is partner up, okay class?" Instantly, people began moving towards their friends, ready to begin. Mr. Don smiled annoyingly. "No, no, NO, people, I will be pairing you up!" more groans echoed. So let's go with Mat and Jen, Tor and Ray…" Mr. Don continued, naming off pairs, until only Zim and Gaz were left. "Well, I guess that means you two are together," he cheered.  
  
Zim and Gaz looked at each other, each feeling both annoyed, and infuriated.  
  
Just my luck, Zim thought to himself. I get stuck with this human. It's just not fair… he groaned aloud and slumped into his seat.  
  
"Okay class, you and your partner will be choosing a topic on energy to study, and giving a full oral presentation in one week!" Mr. Doe's cheery demeanor penetrated the classroom. "Gooooood luck! Class dismissed!"  
  
The bell rang, and Gaz bolted out of class again. Zim was not far behind.  
  
"This is impossible!" he moaned. "We'll kill each other before Wednesday!"  
  
She agreed, nodding her head.  
  
"How are we going to get a good grade on this if we can't even have a normal conversation without arguing?" he asked in a deflated tone.  
  
"I thought you didn't care about grades," Gaz muttered.  
  
"Well perhaps I do now," he snapped back. "It may have occurred to me that I have no future!"  
  
Taken aback by this display, Gaz apologized grudgingly. "Look, I bet we can work this out," she told him. "Let's just call a truce for the week," she offered.  
  
"Alright," Zim agreed after a moment of thought.  
  
"We'll start on it as soon as possible. That way we'll be done faster, and out of each other's hair. Come over tonight, we can look stuff up on the web."  
  
"Fine. Goodbye, human." Zim wandered off.  
  
"Whatever." 


	4. How it's raining on such a sunny day

Gaz heard a knock at the front door at about seven. Rain was pouring down outside. She came downstairs and opened the door to find a soaking wet Zim on her front porch.  
  
"What the hell happened to you? Looks like you got run over by a fucking truck!"  
  
Zim glowered. "It started raining," he fumed, "and I didn't have an… umbreller."  
  
"Umbrella?"  
  
"Yes. That."  
  
"Well God, don't just stand there you idiot!" Gaz pulled him inside, and shut the door. "Let me just go find some of Dib's stuff for you to wear, and you can throw your clothes in the dryer," she told him.  
  
He followed her as she ran upstairs, waiting in her room as she foraged for something of Dib's that he might not notice was gone for a while. Finally, she came up with a black Slayer shirt, and a pair of dark jeans.  
  
"Here, change into these in the bathroom," she directed, as she tossed them at him. "Give me your old stuff when you're done."  
  
Zim walked into the bathroom and changed his pants, shedding his wet clothes. He opened the door and finished pulling the borrowed shirt over his head.  
  
"Here." He handed the sopping wet clothes to a waiting Gaz, who ran downstairs and tossed them into the dryer. She walked up the stairs slowly, and peeked in through her door, which was slightly ajar. Zim was sitting on the floor, staring at the wall. She opened the door, and he jumped at the creaking sound.  
  
"Ah, it's just you. I thought maybe it would be your brother, trying to attack me again." His tone was completely serious, which amused her enough that she had to hide a smile.  
  
"No, you're safe for the evening, he's at some convention for martian- obsessed loonies." Her tone was equally serious. 


	5. Forget the fucking titles, here's the en...

As their eyes locked, neither one of them heard the front door slam downstairs. He reached up and touched her cheek lightly.  
  
"Zim…" she protested weakly.  
  
He ignored her whisper, and put a finger lightly to her lips. "Shhh…" He leaned in a little closer, and whispered to her. "For once, just let it go." And she did. The next second, their lips touched. The kiss was light at first. He slid his tongue into her mouth, and the contact deepened. She reacted, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing herself to be pulled back on the bed with him. They broke away to breathe, but she pounced on him again before he had time to stop her, though he wouldn't have. It all came together now. She loved him. She always had, and she knew that he felt the same way, too. He pulled her tighter to her, and they didn't say another word.  
  
Coming up the stairs, Dib heard nothing from Gaz's room, which he thought was odd, since he knew she was supposed to have some lab partner come over tonight. Seeing her door cracked open, he took a peek in, and was rendered speechless at what he saw.  
  
"No…" he whispered. There, locked in a kiss with his little sister, was his mortal enemy. The alien that had infiltrated his planet, his school, and now his house. He watched in disgust as she reached up and put her arms around his neck, and was pulled on top of him. "Noooooo!" he screamed, flinging the door open. Zim jumped up, and Gaz gasped.  
  
"Get. Out." Dib's tone was pure hatred.  
  
"Wait, Dib I-" Zim was cut off by a stunning blow to his left eye. He jumped up and hit Dib in the stomach, only to be hit again by another punch to his jawline.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my house." Gaz should have been scared of her brother's tone. It was so flat and cold, like nothing she'd ever heard. But instead, she was angry. As she fell to knees at the Irken's side, she spoke to her with a voice trembling in rage, not fear.  
  
"God damn it Dib! What is wrong with you?! Don't you get it? I'm not a little girl anymore! We're not kids! You can't just run around hating people because you think they're aliens or something! You are sick! There is something wrong with you, and there always has been! Just give up already!  
  
"You've always hated Zim, ever since he came here, and it's time to grow up. There's nothing wrong with him. He's just like the rest of us, no matter what he looks like. He's got feelings, emotions, and now he's got love!" Gaz's tone became pleading. "Just leave him alone, Dib."  
  
Dib looked at his sister with a confused look on his face. As he looked back and forth from Gaz to Zim, it became too much to bear. He flew out of the room, and down the stairs, slamming the front door behind him.  
  
A single tear fell from Gaz's eye, but she brushed it away, turning her attention to Zim.  
  
"Oh Jesus, are you okay?" she murmured. A trial of blood ran from his mouth.  
  
"I think so…" he reached a hand up to the blood at his mouth, and wiped it with his hand. Bringing it down, he stopped in front of his face. "Red?" he puzzled.  
  
Gaz have him a lightly worried look. "Yes, red. The color of most blood… Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Zim looked at his hand in wonder. "It's red…" Suddenly, he pulled Gaz into another kiss.  
  
She pulled away after a moment, with a look on her face that was hard to read. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he grinned. "For the first time, nothing…" He stared into eyes that were wide with concern, and leaned over to kiss her again. She pulled him to her, and they kissed again. 


End file.
